petit_princefandomcom-20200214-history
Shuriken School:
''www.bj01.wordpress.com Review: '''A.George Dave Prince: ' Shuriken School: About: The Principals: The Principal's: has Similar name: Shuriken School: Azama Katana School: Asama: Be-careful of the Spelling: to Whom is address too: --------------------------------------------------------- About The Shuriken Students: Shuriken School: Jimmy B; First Day Jimmy once a hypocritical foul mouth child he used to hang around an gang. Playing basket ball Jimmy once bet he could bounced the ball in the net. The acquaintance gang put money to see him bound the ball in the net. However when he bound the ball it went under the knit tie Kilt, through and hover over the net and descended back in the hoop. Jimmy intentionally did not say he would bounce the ball and pass over through the hoop, he told the he could bounce in the net. The acquaintance gang got furious while Jimmy collected the money. Chasing Jimmy B while he took off in his skate board. His friends laughing however he was not aware his parent came home and saw the children chasing Jimmy B, he was told to give the money back. They decide to send him to a Private school however with his attitude no school would take him except for Katana. The problem: Katana students were older student not his age. They were pushy and crept Jimmy out. The Principal is well known to give hard discipline military style, the younger teens listen to his every command. Jimmy notice a school behind the Education building disappearing from the School of Katana. They were Well behaved students, they do not crack the wip at him, children who were his age the day before he met Ei-zan, Okuni. He met Nobunaga The Wrestler, Marco: The Sub Diver, Choki: the mediating relax sitting on the floor in his room. His Next door Neighbour Roommate Okuni comes around tomorrow. Katana train their children in tight formation: when Jimmy disappeared from Katana. The Student's went on a searching for his location. Principal Azama also was informed about the missing student and decided to help out. They found him in the lunch room with student his age chanting with Shuriken school students openly. Katana Try to get Jimmy's Parent to join the group telling his parent he must be taught a lesson. There is no excuse for this behavior. His parent saw how he interacted with the Student of Shuriken School they decided to leave him with Principal Azama. Meeting Principal Azama he believed in the children special ability just needed to be natured however it is not all fun and games. The Principal too told Jimmy he will be Educated, and with a little hard work he will be trained, he could excel at this school but he must put the effort in. Here his student are well modest disciplined. They lined up welcoming him to Shuriken School showing Jimmy around the Dormintory. Jimmy thought to himself he would love it here. Shuriken School: Nobunaga: Nobunaga has a large family. Mostly known for Pro-active Wrestling. He is name after his an ancestry ancient legend: Oda Sengoku. Nobunaga is known for his poetry, and his thoughtfulness. He is Kind and Gentle but muscular build, His father own a Civic Dome Center. Inspired by Nobunaga the public got to wear Body suits and imitated Wrestlers in the ring. The Society had fun. Public School: There was a guy Name: Bullium Attachee. Quiet an Athlete: in the competition of sports. He uses Nobunaga to be his body Guard, not so much for his friendship. One day Bullium went too far gather his friends to pick on a helpless victim. He told Nobunaga to take his lunch money and his lunch box while in the center ring. Nobunaga stood up to help the victim and told him "he would not help him no more". ("Do it your Self"). Surround by a center ring of Bullium Gang they try push Nobunaga out of the way but could not move him. He pushed them all over the yard grass on their backs and all ran away. He was the only one left. Bullium quiet strong but was not strong enough. Not even he could move the gentle Giant. Using a Fishermen Carry Nobunaga pin Bullium to the ground telling him to "not to bully anyone ever again". That when the trouble started, Bullium Friends told the Teacher that Nobunaga was the Bully sending him to Shuriken school. Nobunaga kept himself quiet and made new friends. He met Marco: Choki, Jacques Dizzuke The Four met while being drop off at the Dormintorial school. ﻿ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Shuriken School Markos: Markos Parent own a Italian Pizza Restaurant in the town square. Visitors come now and then even his family and cousin come to meet at their house on special holidays and celebrate their anniversary. Family Members and Co-Workers alway had great quality, and dexterity speed even in the work. Given number one of excellences. Markos one day saw a ganger film and saw a car pull up on his driveway. People he did not know discussing business with his Dad, hoping they could merge with his company. Markos Dad not sure of the idea went fishing with his son on boat and told his him about the merge (A new start). However Markos felt he had family and friends supporting no matter the decision his father make. Then Markos Father told him they decided to send him to Shuriken School up North. Then he saw others on the dock also fishing Markos thought they were spies watching them. Same people Markos's Father friends decided to move to the United States and ask for their help. They pack their things setting Sail in a Ocean-sea Crew Boat they decided moving on. What Markos did not know is his father decided to keep the family business and not merge with another company either way they were successful. This why he thought the Sailors came back to look for him for revenge. About Pig: Pig: Saloist Star: and his Family went to a Grand Stadium to watch a Base Ball Game. Principal Azama also bought tickets to see the game. While watching the sport competition Saloist family slipped away from the Stadium, Saloist sat at the empty Bleacher waiting for his family to return waring a mask. Azama noticed the public left but the child stayed in his Empty Seat not notice by anyone. Azama promised to search for his family, located Saloist Star Resident former house that he recognized, only to find it abandon empty. Azama decided to take responsible for the child and train him as a student in his new School Shuriken. Pig also took interest in the flute. This why he plays the flute so much? Thanking the Principal for giving him a new home. Okuni Dohan: Okuni Family and Relatives: are Oceansea Craft Fisher-Person's. Known for Nott Tying notches: creating fisher nets and constructing cage traps: capturing Lobsters, squids, and Octopus, Near the Oceansea docks they own a little store: called the Fishing Rod. Every School Holiday her parent and family go hike camping (the great outer doors). Origami inspired by the landscape animals, Flyer's and Sea creatures she discovers will stand low without notice. Studying habit come from depict Illustration, and following the Descriptions she Visualizes and writes. The Problem: Okuni Dohan is a Tom-Girl probably one the toughest Girl in school the boys do not want to mess with. Amy on the other hand is cutesy little lady from California transfered to Japan, however Okuni is down to Earth and Serious to whom she chooses as a friend. A Sturdy Studier: By the way Okuni got to choose the school she wanted to study at. Her Family and Cousin Relatives pay her tuition. They believed in her decision. Ami Saki: Ami is a California acrobat: known for her cheer leading skills. Members of the cheerleading squad. Smart with beauty on her side. Her Parent worried about the boys chasing her helplessly, might one day endanger her life, not able to fight back. They decided Ami needed an upgrade, a teacher once close friends with principal contacted Azama recommended Shuriken School. Ami will learn to defend herself, and forward Tackle Strike if necessarry: against those of her oppenents. The Problem: She had to deal with Okuni: (the toughtest girl in school) and keep a distance from Eizan / far from impossible. Since both girls are fixated on him. Choki: Choki Parent's lived in a Monk Priest, Priestist Temple of China: Moral Modest with Supplication, Meditation of Prayer. Humble Life: his parents taught him patience, he lived the quiet life. Choki traveled from Japan, China, Vietnam also learned churn the other cheek, without a sterning fight trouble. To be Civil and polite in front of the nation, The Temple believes most of Society are not attack strickers only if they run out of options. Revolutions Battle of Wars: Soldiers must find Ammenist: Peacefull Settlement Resolution of change and revolt against War of Conflict. Choki was sent to Shuriken school to focus on defend Position. Just in case someone strikes at him. Dodge and Remover: Daisuke: Daisuke Parents: are well Educated in Literacy, Book Authorship,Illustrators and Editorial Reviewers. High School, University Professor's Well knowledge, known to speak at functions. Daisuke: Could study to be a Lawyer, Justice of the Peace. However His Parent noticed he isolates himself from the other students, does not Interact or engaged in activities with them. The only people he tries to socialized with the Ladies bring Jealousy to the other boys, only to be confronted by bullies. Daisuke Sent to Shuriken School meet Companion Friends, while also taught Discipline Training: to Open his eyes: He has Social life other than Required books he read's. Review: A.G.D. Prince:﻿